


Back To A Time

by Mack_Krazy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Homestuck References, M/M, Nightmares, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mack_Krazy/pseuds/Mack_Krazy
Summary: Dave strider has been having these dream. They had a handsome young lad. He’d see him every night. But when he finds a strange watch he meets the boy.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 2





	1. The beginning

Chapter 1

* * *

  
Your name is Dave Strider. You're 16 and live with your older bro and 18 year old bro dirk in Texas. You just woke up from a realistic feeling dream in the middle of the night. You're unsure how to feel about the dream but it’s not the first time it has happened but this time you actually spoke to the boy in your dreams.  
You lie in your bed on top of your card suit patterned blanket and shades clipped on your shirt. You decide to think about your dreams and try and remember what you can.  
You start thinking about your dreams. It all started 3 months ago when you had a reoccurring dream. You stood still in a bakery. It looked really old like in medieval times. Wall made of stone with a wooden trim small barrel with trays of bread stilling on the tan wood, and a stone counter with a wooden slate with a pie or two setting towards the wall. There was a few rows of shelves to the right on the wall and the counter to the left corner you saw a young boy about your age with dazzling sapphire eyes, soft and clear tan skin, curly messy unkempt hair, and a pair or squared glasses sitting on the brim of his nose. He was wearing a pair of brown trousers and a dark grayish blue shirt. He had a white apron with dough and flour stuck to it. His cheap also contains some traces of flour. You would walk in the bakery and would look around at the breads and make your way up to the boy and then you would wake up.  
This dream has repeated almost every time you sleep. But you always wake up before you can ask who he is. But tonight you finally did it you started to dream walking in a wood door and look around this time you were mostly aware you were dreaming. You walked straight up to him. He did as he always did smile and ask “is there anything I can help you with?” You enjoyed his smile. Your nervous cause you would usually be awoken by now. The boy stared at you and you got nervous a bit. You look away to the side and the boy standing at the counter has a puzzled and curious look. You continue to turn your head when he finally says something “who are you?” You jump a little and look back at him. You're not sure what your doing. You've never talked to this dream boy before and he looks cute but intimidating. You start to respond to his question “ I’m dave… Dave Strider” he looks shocked cause you took awhile to respond he kinda seemed in a similar state you feel. He smiles “ I’m John-!” And then you instantly woke up. He didn't even finish what he was saying but he looked puzzled by you and had such curious eyes.

Dave’s POV

DAMN IT DAVE WHY ARE YOU FALLING FOR A IMAGINARY PERSON!! John….. what a sweet name. I keep seeing him in my dreams and every time we meet he seems so nice and then BAM I wake up…. NO WARNING OR ANYTHING JUST POOF! I grab my glasses from my shirt collar and put them on my face and walk out of the room. I’m wearing a red short sleeved shirt with a red gear on the front and some red flannel bottoms. My white platinum hair is a little messy but in a similar style to how I usually have it. My red ruby eyes have bags under them from the small amount of sleep I’ve been getting my freckles hidden from my shades as well as my light pigmented eyelashes. A scar near my eye from when I almost lost it to bro. Bro is a whole x mother story good thing he’s usually working around this time. Your older brother dirk is either sleeping or watching my little pony on the couch. I walk out of my room and head to the kitchen. You get to the fridge and a whole bunch of ninja stars all out of the fridge. You got to be kidding me bro. WHY DID YOU PUT THE NINJA STARS IN THE FRIDGE AGAIN: I moved a few ninja stars out of my way and grab a Apple Juice. You close the fridge and there’s dirk awake with his katana in hand. He just looks at me as I blankly stare back at him. “did you have another strange dream about the blue eyed boy with black hair?” I nod. We walk to the couch as we throw ourselves on the couch. “ Does your dream boy have a name yet or did you wake up before again?” Dirk kinda sounded a bit snotty but was being an okay brother by at least trying. “ yes he actually said more then hi this time his name is John” I usually would talk to my cousin Rose about this type of stuff. But I seemed a little unsettled so I understand why Dirk would want me to talk about it. We gotta be there for each other. He used to have nightmares when we were little kids about some boy holding his decapitated head. Yeah that would terrify me too. But he’s gotten over it and is stronger now. 

I told him what happened in my dream and about how you got a bit confused why you didn’t wake up yet like normal but then the boy and you exchanged names. It made you happy to know his name. Dirk just sat there and waited for me to talk about him till my heart stopped. 

“ ok lil bro I’d love to listen to you longer on your dream Boyfriend but I kinda have to work tomorrow and haven’t slept yet” dirk says midway in my story’s. I understand and I smile and stand up to go to bed I start to walk to my room. I speak once more “good night” as I have my apple juice in hand and head back to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post more tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

It’s now morning cause you didn’t want to have those dreams again you go mess around with your turntables and some music and beats on your computer. It’s the beginning of Christmas break so you don’t have to worry much about school. At the Moment your glad it started this week cause you hate showing up to school still drained and then have to keep up appearances as the mysterious cool athletic loner. You Prefer to be by yourself in school because you don’t really fit in with some people. You start to get read as you put your shades down and go take a shower. You don’t want your shades to get fogged up.  
You get out of your hot shower and grab your red towel and head to your room. You put on your boxers and grab your white graphic tee with a pixelized broken record on it. You put on some black jeans and sit at your desk.  
You open pesterchum and start up a conversation with you cousin.  
-turntechGodhead [TG]  
began pestering  
tentacleTherapist [TT] - -

TG: sup rose  
TT: Hello dave, what a surprise! I didn’t expect you to talk to me so soon from boredom.  
TT: Is it alright for me to persume you had another dream about the boy? That’s all you ever talk about now a days  
TT: like to the point I bet your brother dirk would question you on it.  
TG: well your not wrong  
TT: Welp, Anything new or just had the same dream of your little mind boy toy?  
TT: And your here to explain how cute he is and how much you with he could be with you.  
TG: well yes and no…  
TG: I do wish he was here and he is adorable but my dream was different this time  
TT: Please go on what happened this time?  
TG: i walking in to door to the bakery and like right away I knew I was dreaming and instead of looking around I ran up to him instead  
TG: hespoke to me like normal and I didn’t wake up right then like normal so I stood staring at him like a dumbass  
TG: and then he asked me my name I told him and then he told me his  
TT: So your dream boyfriend finally has a name?  
TG: yes it’s John it so perfect for him with his cute little nose and light tan skin  
TT: And then what happened?  
TG: i woke up he was in the middle of saying something to…  
TT: Harsh. But was it different?  
TG: I was in the dream almost just as long as normal but he also looked shocked with me kinda like he expected me to be gone after the normal first conversation  
TT: So what if he was?  
TG: what  
TT: What if he also was expecting you to just disappear cause you always would wake up right after he says hi or something.  
TT: I’m just stating. What if he is a real person and you're just having intertwining dreams?  
TG: is that even possible?  
TT: Next time you sleep try asking if this is his dream or something like that. I don’t really know I’m just 16. Anything is possible

-tentacleTherapist [TT]  
Has stopped pestering  
turntechGodhead [TG] - -

You get off your ass and look at your bed and then at a notebook you get your notebook out and start thinking of a few things you could ask him and then you start doodling him. “ I wonder what he would wear if he wasn’t in his medieval look outfit” you draw him in a pair of khaki shorts and a white tee. Your doodle is so cute. But you wonder if what rose said is true. Could he be a real person? You're not sure anything is possible.  
You grab your wallet and put it in your pocket. You don’t have a real job but your website gets you a bit of coin. You head down the stairs leaving your apartment and to the road you walk on the sidewalk. You head down to get to a small store at the corner after walking for a few minutes heading to the store a talk man bumped into you he had red hoodie kinda like one of your hoodie dropping a red gear looking watch. Kinda like what’s in the sweatshirt. He turned into an alley and he was gone just poof vanished you didn’t even get the chance to give him his watch thing back.you put the watch in your front pocket cause you don’t want to just leave it. You feel bad about taking it but it’s not like he noticed. You get to the store, buy a few apple juices and head back to your apartment.  
You put the watch down on your desk and bro got home with a box of pizza. Bro has changed since he’s been going to see a therapist and doesn’t try to fight you and dirk and even though dirks into those dumb smuppets. You’re shocked how he didn’t lose custody of you and dirk a while back but at least you know how to defend yourself still. You and dirk will sometimes practice on the roof with your swords but bro doesn’t join in anymore to beat the shit out of you. Bro isn’t a good guardian but at least now he’s slowly changing unless he wants his only siblings back in foster care.  
You grab a slice of pizza and grab a paper plate to plop it on. Your older bro’s are both sitting on the couch with their pizza. You stand behind the couch and look at them “ I can feel you staring lil man” bro says in his deep monotone voice. You flinched a little and dirk looks over to you. He pats the seat next to him as an invitation to sit down.  
You eat your pizza and head to your room Tonight you want to try and go to sleep earlier to try and see him again and try and talk to him. You take off of your jeans and into a similar outfit to yesterday with your Shades still on your face. You start to doze off  
The dream starts when you walk into a door. Your dream is more lucid than normal. The boy standing behind the counter and before you can ask him some of your prepared questions he beats you to it. “ why do you keep showing up in my dreams?” So Rose was right you must have some shared dream nonsense. You look shocked and then he walks up to you and puts his hand on your cheek. You're just shocked you feel speechless it doesn’t seem like a dream it feels real and you put your hand on his. He flinches a little. You have your eyes closed as you start to feel happy. “ because this is my dream too” you respond. His eyes widened. He looks like he has so many questions and goes to ask you something but. BAM! You wake up and you're in your room. Feeling sad the moment got cut short.


	3. Chapter 3

Be John Egbert. You just woke up from a dream that has repeated itself a really foreign look lad with strange clothes and a pair of black glasses that didn’t look normal. You wonder what his eyes look like. He makes you feel warm. But for the last two nights you actually got farther than just hello is there anything I can help you with? You're a 16 year old boy In a small town living with your father who owns a bakery that has rooms for rent for travelers. It’s the year 1413 around Christmas time so it’s cold outside. You watch the snow fall from the room your father in a bed across from you. You put your clothes on and grab your apron and walk down the stairs to the bakery it’s in the middle of the night but baking is calming to you even thought your not a huge fan of sweets to begin with. You think I’ve the boy from yo fe ur dreams his name. Dave Strider. Such a strange name he’s obviously forgein not sure from were but his voice is so smooth and sweet. But they dream felt a little unsettling he felt to real. He even responded with something you didn’t expect. What could he have meant. Is it possible it’s his dream to? You finish making the batter of your muffins and you put it in pans you already started the wood burning oven you put another log in to get it hotter and to a better heat. Your dad comes down with a smile. “What are you baking son?” You and your father don’t have to start baking the loafs for the day for a few hours. “I’m baking some apple chinch muffins I made enough for 8 dozen I was thinking we could maybe sell them today as a special?” John’s dad smiled and hugged his son and helped finish the muffins. Later that day you're managing the store while your father's finish some orders of pies and cakes. You keep staring at the door wondering if the boy in your dreams would ever show up one of these days. You're sure he probably wouldn’t even know we’re he is he also was confused maybe he is a real person. No that’s witchcraft that isn’t allowed. Or it’s all in your head. No you're sure he’s real he felt very. Real. Later that night after closing up shop and eating your meals with the few guests staying in the spare rooms upstairs your dad makes a living doing what he loves and cause there’s a little extra space and it’s a little lonely why not allow people to rent the extra rooms he lets them stay a little cheaper than a inn but they also share rooms and don’t get total privacy but it usually works out in the end. You lay down to sleep as you're prepared for your next encounter with the dream boy. You know he's real and he has a name. What do I ask next? What do you do for a living? Umm… where are you? We’ll see when it happens and you start to doze off. The tall boy with the white hair and strange clothes walks in like normal and bolts right up to you in a fast and excited motion before you can say anything he ask who you are and where you are from? You won’t have time till your short dreams end. You wished they could be longer, you name your father's shop and the city it’s in as his face lights Up! His face is really cute. Wait no you can’t think that. It’s wrong. People of the same gender shouldn’t like each other. No, no sir. But then again. He’s so cute he says he lives with his brothers in a small apartment. He really seems like he wants to talk to you but then the time is cut short and your being woken up. Your dads are getting you to help with the bread and pastries. Be Dave Strider, you wake up from your dream that morning and you look over to your notebook to write the name and location down instantly. You jump out of bed excited and you dash to your computer to search it up you turn on your computer which took a moment to boot up. You go to your search engine “Egbert’s bakery, Bakewell. It shows you responses for an old medieval bakery that stands as a museum in England. Apparently a father started it when his child was near 2 years old and raised him in a baking environment. They ended up traveling to the castle and catered a whole event and became popular and then the son left the business at 19 and it was him on his own but he supposedly took it well. All of a sudden you notice the name of the so, John Egbert. You look up his name and you see a portrait of the young boy but a bit older. It’s him. It’s the man in your dreams. But he’s. He’s dead. He lived in the 1301-1336 which means he died in his 30s. Well shit the ruins your plans. While moving your mouse you knocked over the watch on your desk to find very small engravings in the back. It’s words. So you decide to read it. Change the time date and year, think of a place and wind it up” it just had directions. You change the time for an hour ago and wind it up. A quick flash happens to the gear and you're still in your room confused and then you turn around and see you. You're still sleeping. You're kinda shocked that this watch just takes you back in time. You have to go before you-he wakes up. You quickly go back to an hour later. You change your watch and wind it up and poof your bro dirk is in your room, you forgot to change the minutes. His eyes are wide, as you keep your awkward eye contact. You're not wearing shades but you can tell he’s still shocked. Your brother breaks the silence “ what just happened?”. You yourself I kinda unsure. “ Welp, whatever the heck that was was not normal” he walks up to you to see what you have. you holding the watch as your brother puts his hand on your shoulder. “ so the watch made you appear out of nowhere?” He asks, kinda believing it without knowing what happens because you have been frozen the whole time. “ yeah I guess but I think it took me through''. You pause and look at him. '' time”. He looks at you, “ welp that would make sense it’s a watch any ways, can I look at it?” You hand him the watch he turns it around, reads the words on the back, notices the Strange date year month and time, even the seconds were there “ where did you even get this?” He looks at you in amazement. “ some tall dude in a red hoodie with a gear kinda like the one on my shirt and on the watch, he kinda just bumped into me, dropped it and vanished”. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow “ so you just took it?” You rush to your defense “no! I tried to follow him and give it back but he vanished out of nowhere”. Your brother gives it back to you and starts to leave “I expect you to show that it isn’t fake but I got work soon my developer has a meeting with me soon I was coming to tell you about leaving and ask if you needed anything just, still be here in 2 hours”. Your brother leaves the apartment, you don’t want to mess with the watch till your brother is back so you don’t over do it or get hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

While waiting for your brother to get back home you kept thinking about how much of a coincidence it was you found the watch after finding out the man in your dreams is from the past. You decide to look up your dream man a bit more. You find some of his old recipes and print a few out. The ones that drew to you the most were the apple pie muffins. So you planned to go to the store tomorrow and get the supplies to make them you’ve never tried to bake before but why not try now?  
You look more about personal things to see what he did after he left the bakery with his dad but you end up finding legends and songs about a knight of red and a baker's son. And you start reading.  
On the page you start to read this:  
“THE KNIGHT IN RED AND THE BAKER'S SON  
A man in red showed up one day with a foreign sword on his back. The baker and his son spared his room to help him get his rest. The man was all hurt and was taken care of by the son of the baker. They grew fond of each other over time. Some might say too fond. He helps protect and keep order in the bakery with the restless inn up above but one day a proclamation of love sent him out for the rain. They sang a song and both moved on and claimed to be back again. They say he died or up and vanished but most think thus not true. He came again and took his man and vanished straight from the lands.” This kinda was confusing to you but you're guessing it’s kinda a foreshadowing? Wait what if the knight of red is you? Maybe it is.  
Later on your bro dirk comes back in. You pick up the watch and follow your bro to the roof. Why not any safer place let’s pick the roof. “ ok so what do we do?” You ask dirk. dirk walks up closer, “ I’m not the one who’s used it before, what did you do last time?” he responds to your kinda stupid question. “I was holding the watch in my hand and changed, the time inclock is always working, but I’m guessing cause I wasn’t wearing it if we both touch it when I change the time and wind it up we’ll both go through time?” He looks at you “ why did you just question your theory” you jump in defense “ I don’t know! I've never really thought about time travel or ever dabbled in it before”. “ alright let’s test your theory lil dude!” He ruffles your hair you hate when he calls you little dude. You decide to go back by 4 years about the same time bro started to change and started to not be as much as a douchebag. You change the time and you both place a hand on the watch. It starts to glow and the setting changes a little and then you didn’t expect to appear RIGHT IN FRONT OF BROS FACE!! Oh shit…  
Bro jumps back katana facing you he looks like he must have just beat the shit out of one of you two “who are you” he asks your shades are the newer ones you got on your 13th birthday and dirk has a few new scars on his face but other then you both being taller then in the past you kinda still looked the same, he probably just didn’t want to believe it. “ both of you who are you and why do you look like my little bro’s” you both look at each other. “ bro? It’s because it’s us, it might be hard to believe but it’s us from the future” he looks startled by Dirk's response. He steps back and lowers his guard a little. “So what? Coming back from the future to try and strike when my guards low?” So maybe he didn’t start to change yet but you weren’t in the mood to have a brawl with your older bro just a little bit younger and in his late 20s if anything he’s probably faster now then in the future. “ no we’re not here for a fight but can’t you lighten up? We’re from 4 years in the future. I forgot how much of a dick you used to be, no never mind doesn’t shock me. You need to get your act together you actually almost killed dave.. or you will.. he didn’t die but you almost lost custody but he got you out of it because he didn’t want to be stuck in fucking foster care and separated from the only family he knows.” Dirk looks startled you’ve never seen him act this way before. Dirk looks to the ground. And Dave talks to Dirk trying to not let bro hear him “ what if we’re the reason he lightened you’re and this was supposed to happen to begin with?” Dirk nods and points at the watch “we should go our bro is gonna be home soon” you say goodbye to your younger, older brother. And set the time back to 4 years ago you don’t Tamper with the minute and hours just the date because you don’t have to be extremely accurate.  
You and Dirk head down the stairs decide to put the watch on your wrist but at least you know more than one person can travel with you. Bro gets home and throws the pizza down on the counter in quieter then usually towards dirk and bro. Your normal not much of the talker but the mood was kinda off. Bro notices your watch and then has the startled look on your face.” Where- d-did you get th-that?” While trying not to choke in his Food. He swallows as he walks closer. You don’t know if he remembers it from 4 years ago or noticed you have a new watch. Your best guess is the first one.  
You bro looks at your watch. He wants to ask you about it. Dirk looks at him and breaks the tension. “Remember 4 years ago today” bro looks at dirk. “So you finally did it, all these years I thought it was a dream. You guys found out fuckin time travel for Christ’s sake.” He kinda jumped to a conclusion on that part though. “Not exactly, as you know why I found out how to use the time travel but we didn’t make it”. “Yeah, Dave found a watch for a tall man in a red hoodie with this symbol on it, kinda like his shirt”. The fact that bro literally brought it up and you didn’t notice till now bro puts the idea it could have been you from the future cause your the only loser who would wear a red gear.  
Later that night after you guys had a talk about change and sad stuff you're ready to go have a chat with your dream man. You start to doze off and bam your dream starts you walk in.. you do take in the environment and it makes you remember the photos of this place on Wikipedia! You want to ask what the day is but you don’t think he would believe you are from the future. Welp he greets you like always and you did rush it like the time before he seemed kinda mesmerized by you dozing off looking around. You expect to wake up cause you wasted all your time staring at the place. But you didn’t you were there for minutes just staring at each other John still look at you as you turned to him and finally speak,”so you work here with your dad?” He perked up, “ yeah my dads one of the best bakers in the country. He actually might get the chance one of these days to cook for the palace!” Without thinking about it you respond “ so it didn’t happen yet in your time?” His eyes widen in confusion “ my what?!-“. And you wake up. Shit. What a wonderful way to end a conversation, say your from the future and just blow his mind already. He’d probably believe you.

“My time….” you mumble to yourself is he from a different world? The future maybe? An alternative timeline? You're not sure. John egbert is sitting up in his bed questioning himself. Maybe if you go back to bed you can ask him about his time. Usually you struggle to fall back asleep after an encounter with him but maybe if you try hard enough it will happen? Your unsure so you lay back down on your pillow and try to doze off again.

Dave paces in his room cause he knows, He Fucked up… he started to feel a bit tired which is unusual but it’s 2 am so why not try to take a little nap. You start to put your head on your pillow and you drift into sleep you. Your dream start with you opening your eye to feel Johns face right in front of you you have your shades on but he jump in shock cause he notices you woke up he seems happy he start to cry kinda happy tears. “ it worked I fell back asleep and got to see you again” you go and hug him he grabs you back. After the moment pass for a bit you’d like to stay like that but your gonna have to wake up at some point. John has a sudden realization. And jumps out of your arms and straightens him self right. “Okay! So I have come to a realization we’re both meeting in our dreams. But your apparel is forgein and strange. And last time you mentioned about something not happening yet in my time” he’s analyzing it all to you. He look like he’s thinking. It goes up to you grabs your collar and asks” so are you from the future an alternate timeline or a completely different world?” He was a bit straight foward but you don’t have time you grab his hand and the serious look on his face raises an eyebrow over his square frames. You admit it “ I’m from the future not sure how far but atleast 600 years” he looked shocked you don’t know if expected it’s just t doesn’t know how to process being right. “ I can’t believe it, how are we talking then. if I’m from the past and your from the future how are we sharing dreams and why me?” he sits on the ground you hug his again he just sits there in astonishment. “Can you tell me what it’s like?” John asks as you hold him close. “It’s different a lot of new exciting technology, a lot more freedom and people can be who they want to be and be with who they want to be” he looks at you “ could we have been together as more then.” He looks back down. You hug him “ you’d have to take me on a date first sir”. You giggle after he elbows you “ so there is a place where people can be friends and love who they want. I wish I could meet you in the real world but it seems impossible to do such a thing with being so far in your past” he looks down. He thinks of you as a friend at this point. You've only talked 3-4 times about real stuff but you're happy cause you might be able to meet him one day. “ what day is it for you?” You ask you got an idea if you can’t meet him in your time you’ll find him in his. He looks confused “ it’s December 22nd 1413” he still looks confused he doesn’t know what you're getting at. You wake up.  
Your alarm blaring your brothers yelling at you to shut it up! Your not really sure if it’s smart or not but you need to get your brother to experiment with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s shitty I was tired and lazy..


	5. Chapter 5

You and your brother are on the roof wearing the watch. You're gonna go back in time again, you write down the exact time so you can return afterwards. You wanted to see if you can actually teleport to a desired location with the watch if you think about it you think of your school and go back 20 years into the past. It glows and your infront or your school. It’s a lot newer and you hear a car playing old 90s music and you know it worked when your brother high fives you as you return back to your time. He left because he was done dealing with your craziness. You start planning for your expedition to the past. For Christmas you and your brothers don’t plan much so why not try and make it for Christmas to be the day you travel. You’ve never been to a different country or that far into the past but you can’t go in your normal wear. Luckily your brother has a wide array of cosplay costumes.. you don’t even want to ask why. He lets you pick out a olden day outfit with a red hood and you belt your katana to your side of course you wouldn’t go without it. Your brother hugs you as you put your apple juices and some snacks for your hopefully short trip through time it won’t be long for them but it’ll be a few day’s for you you promise to be back tomorrow on Christmas Eve but you still have to try and find John. He won’t know what to expect. You keep your glasses on and you grab your items and set the time to the date John gave you. A flash happens and you think of the town from the wiki photos. Little did you know the bakery in the wiki are from the second bakery and your now in the wrong town. You appear in a dark alley in the beginning of the day. Shit there’s only a small run down building there. You start walking. You see the olden day street made from stone and see horses walk on it and carriages you blend in barely. The arched decor on the streets and the gothic times aesthetic your excitement is getting to you. You start to ask around you try to follow accent nd copy their way of speaking and there vocabulary. You get told there’s a man only a street down there willing to help with directions. You get down the road and see a man with a map. You tap on his shoulder he kinda jumps he seems confused but he looks at you “ oh hello sir, sorry to meet thy acquaintance, can I help you?” You shake your head “ do you by any chance know were I can find a bakery ran by egbert and son called crockers pastries?” He recognized the name and point in a direction. You start walking and you see the sign. You don’t know if you should run straight up or what you stand there and stare at it. You hold the top of your katana in your hand. You just stare at the place a man with a pile of flour walks up behind you. He looks kinda like John but older and not as quirky. It must be his father. He looks like he might drop one of the giant bags so as it starts to fall and he passes you you grab it from falling he turns at you “ um I’m sorry young man you look about my sons age do you think you can continue to help me with the flour? I’m sorry we just met but I’m mr. Egbert the owner of the bakery right ahead.” You shake your head and smile as you follow him the bakery is open but no ones in the front a bell rings as you enter and you hear an I’m coming and you see John run down the stairs. He dines the see you his glasses are in his hand and you stand behind mister Egbert and follow him to the back. You’ve never seen this part of the bakery, you're wearing a red hood and John comes up behind you. “ hello dad! Um who’s this?” He can’t see your face and your kinda panicked cause what if he doesn’t realize it’s you. Or if it was all in your head. “ he’s a boy I met out side when I almost dropped a bag of flour he help bring it in for me, I never actually got his name”. You look down knowing the boy of your dreams is right behind you. You mumble “it’s Dave, Dave Strider.” John’s dad smiles at you “well thank you for helping me young lad, were not so busy today would you be willing to stay around and maybe stay for supper later tonight? If it wasn’t for you that bag would have hit the ground and maybe broke open” he keeps smiling you shake your head yes and return the smile John still standing behind you not seeing your face. You turn around and remove your hood. John’s eyes widened. “ it’s you..” his dad is confused “ son do you know this boy” John shakes his head you play it off as if your strangers cause you don’t want to scare him off. “ I’ve seen him somewhere before I believe, I’m not sure I must be mistaken” Che shakes his head and sighed. “I’m John, John egbert, nice to meet you Dave.” He shakes your hand his hands are soft but still firm and fought to the touch you didn’t want to let go you play it off though. The bell rings again and John cliches “ oh I better go to the front see you later Dave and I’ll be up later Dad”. John walks back to the front to help out the customers in the front. Dad egbert starts to put stuff away, and pulls out some bread from the large oven. He looks at you “ so why do you come here” he looks at you with a serious look you jump cause at this point your just watching his baking process. “ I can tell your not from around here and you seem a little to small to be out on your own. Are you on the run? Are you in with some shady people? I’ve noticed you have a strange sword and you talk a bit differently and your eye apparel is extremely unusual.” He starts throwing questions your way and you get shocked. He stares at you and then he realizes you're uncomfortable. “sorry I don’t know what got over me it’s just you seem so different, and I was curious”. You breathe you understand you don’t look normal” you sigh you drop the accent cause it only makes you stand out just as much. “ You're right though I’m not from around here. Nor probably old enough to be raising myself. I just happen to be a kid on a mission with no money and a shitty life. I’m also good with a sword and my sense of style if for another time. But I don’t wish to steal from anyone or anything.”you look back down at your lap with your hood down. Glasses on with your pale hair and light freckles. John’s dad put a hand or your shoulders. And smiles at you. “Well you're always welcome here, you said you don’t have money would you like to spend the night we have spare rooms upstairs in the inn”. Your eyes widen but he can’t really tel and you look up excitedly “ really?” You both smile at each other “ and if you ever need help with anything just ask I’m pretty strong and kinda know my way around a kitchen”. You smile at him as he points at a hook and apron telling you to get comfortable and get on an apron.  
Later that night during supper you help John’s dad cook. During the meal John kept looking at you and looking away. His dad notices the random stares. “So Dave since you’ll be staying the night. Why don’t you and my son share a room and I take an empty room that isn’t being occupied?” John flinches and agrees to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night your sitting on Mr Egbert’s bed as he takes his night clothes and exits the room and tell you boys good night. Your alone for the first time. John is biting his kit with his adorable over bite. His glasses are still on you start to strip down a bit you didn’t really plan on sleeping arrangements. John jumps when he sees you unbutton your shirt, your shades are still on though. He seems nervous and looks like he wants to say something. “ sorry” you say. That all and the only thing to say as you put your shirt back on. He jumps up and goes to the closet and throws some of his clothes at you.Your about the same size as him. “ I’m sorry I’ve been weird around you you just look like someone else and have a similar name” he turns around as you change his ears are slightly red. You finish changing “ you can turn back around, you seem like you’ve wanted to say something to me all day is there something you want to say?” Your kinda taunting him at this point he knows it’s you but you still don’t really know how to tell him you can time travel. You’ll tell him, at some point. “I’m sorry, yeah there is, umm I don’t know how to start this conversation actually!” His hand was on the back of his neck. His eyes are closed and he looks so cute when he does that. You stand up and he opens his eyes and you hug him. Without really thinking. He seems shocked but after a moment he hugs back “ it’s me if that’s what your trying to ask” he pushes you off with wide eyes. “ wait you said your from the future what did you do with your clothes like-“ you shush him and hug him again.'' It's a long story… and well I have to go back to the future for tomorrow” John looks sad. “ wait why?” He looks up at you with sad eyes. “ you push your hair back standing back up all the way “ I promised my bro’s I’d be back tomorrow for Christmas Eve” John tilts his head still with sad eyes. “ so what your saying if you can time travel. But you cant stay because you need to time travel to the future on tomorrow’s date instead of staying awhile and just go back on that day?” And you didn’t think of that you only changed the year cause you didn’t want to get all technical. “ ok yeah I don’t know how to think about that now I guess I could stay longer then he jumps with a smile up and down while sitting on his bed he hugs you again and tells you sweet dreams.

Your now John egbert back to the begin of the day. You put the dough your father ask you to prep and bake in the oven. He went out to get more flour and other things from the market he usually goes right before Christmas to last till after. The bakery is closed on sundays and on holidays but it’s still nice to have extra stuff on hand for when it’s really cold. Winter was a bit late this year but it’s gonna hit hard and your father knows it. You here the bell ring from the front door it’s probably your father you start for the front when you realize your glasses are dirtied from the flour and it’s straining your eyes to have to look threw the mess you wipe them off and greet your father you see a red blue behind him but you don’t mind he passes you to the back and you follow him and a person in a red hood about your size. Your glass get propped back on your face. You question who the person with your father is, your father explains its a nice fellow who helped him. After that he asks for his name he says it really quietly but he said Dave it instantly made you think of the boy in your dreams you want to see what he looks like. Does he still have the strange glasses, the light adorable hair? At some point he does turn around. It’s him… IT HAS TO HE HIM. Your father questions you and you slide it off. He looks just like his glasses, the hair, the nose, the sharp jawline. You introduce yourself even though you think he already knows who you are. You shake his hand. his warmth. Just like in your dreams. The bell at the door rings. Shit you got a customer. You go off into the other room after sending yourself out. Well great what do you do you talk to him for a long period one night and he’s literally at your door. You're happy he’s real though knowing who you are or not. You're glad there’s a real person like him. You help the Customers in the front find what they need and they pay and take their goods.  
During dinner you wanted to asking why he’s here and if it was really him. But instead you made a fool of your self and your father plans to have him sleep in the same room as you. Great sleeping in the same room as the person who looks and sounds like the man of your dreams. Wait no the boy in your dreams.. your only 16 anyways… still to young but to old… life is a mess. Do you really find him as a friend though? You don’t really know him too well to be honest. But you’ve never had an urge to know someone before like you wish you could know him. You and Dave head up and you show him yours and your dads room, the inn is pretty empty because most travelers go home for Christmas. Your dad grabs a bunch of his stuff and he leaves your alone.

You already know what happens next. John tells Dave good night as he turns over facing the wall and you stare at him. You don’t really think you can sleep.. but you finally start to doze. You enter your dream by walking into a strange room with a bunch of strange objects you’ve never seen before but you see Dave with theses things on his head he turns around. His glasses are on still what does his eyes look like? You shrug it off and he stands up from his strange spinning chair from in front of a strange box painting thing that moves. “So welcome to my room it’s all probably pretty confusing but maybe I could bring you here one day I don’t want you to get too overwhelmed by it all so it’ll probably be baby steps” Dave smiles at you. You run up and hug him by throwing your arms around his neck. He hugs you back. You’ve never had your shared dreams in his time; it was always in the past aka your time. You look around his room and he explains some of the basic things. You guys wake up at the same time cause you share dreams. You open your eyes and you see him sit up fixing his shades on his eyes he mentioned last night having sensitive eyes and he hates his eyes but you still want to see them. He gets up and he’s about to put his old clothes on. They don’t look too comfortable so you offer him some of your. You give him a white shirt, a pair of trousers and he grabs his belt cause his waist is a little skinnier than yours he doesn’t look muscular built but he is but he still looks skinny. You're pretty strong yourself but he seems like he’d win in a fight. You go down stairs to the bakery and your father is already down there. You and Dave who doesn’t really know much about baking, but you help him make dough with your father and you eat some breakfast which is some muffins and juice. Dave had apple juice that was really good, you never had any like it. It’s different then the apple cider you would have. It’s also sweeter! Well, after that you get Dave to leave his sword in the back room and he stands in the front with you. It’s Christmas Eve and the bakery is gonna close earlier today and hopefully you can spend more time with Dave before he leaves and probably will only see him in his dreams. He’ll come back, Right? What if he thinks you're too naive and doesn’t think your cool? Your time periods are so different: what if you got to go out with him in his time! WAIT!! John stop that, that’s not even a thing. Someone of the same gender loving someone that way? No your just really good friends. Yes. Even though you don’t know that much about him you still feel like you know him better than anyone. You haven’t really talked much about each other. Is he interested in you? Well he would have to be if he was willing to go back in time to find you. You look over at Dave who you had helped a customer because he wanted to help. It's a bit busier today cause it’s Christmas Eve and bread and rolls are always a good add on to a good dinner. He seems happy to help you. You're glad he’s smiling. Maybe you should talk later. Talk about yourselves. And maybe how you feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John is kinda dumb at this point and doesn’t understand human relationships. He apparently likes Dave but he’s so blind he just thinks Dave is desperately wanting to be his best friend. The fact he doesn’t realize it is hurting me. Why because I don’t know how to write and this is my first time trying to even write anything that a teacher wouldn’t give me a c in for not understanding the English language XD LMAO but yeah!!


	7. Chapter 7

John has feelings for Dave. But can he even act on them without them feeling wrong. How would his father feel? How would people who see him feel? How would Dave feel? He mentioned people loving who they want to was a hint or saying no one is forced to Marry anyone it’s their choice. It’s probably really different to now. But is he trying to only be your friend he seems to be trying a bit too much. You feel like you want to confess right now but you don’t want to be called a witch for liking someone of the same gender. And it’s not possible. You can’t like the same gender. It’s not allowed, unless you get him to take you to his time. But what about dad, he probably would accept you anyways. But you're gonna hold off till his feelings are clearer.   
It’s finally closing time and you lock the door and Dave sprawls himself over the table in exhaustion, you let out a small laugh and he smiles. It’s rare to see emotion on his face during the day he only takes off part of his mask, like he always has to be prepared for anything. Like a knight in shining armor. You up to the inn bringing food for dinner. Dave claims he has to go home for something which means your gonna get to see him time travel. You think. You go up stairs and he starts messing around with his watch and before he goes you hug him from behind. He got spooked and his watch glowed and before you knew it. You're falling on his bed with you still attached to him from behind. You're now on top of him. He rolls over so you can see his face your glasses fell off as well as his cause you fell. You can see his face too well but you see the color of his eyes. There, pretty red, like Ruby’s you go in closer and you see his face get red and then you realize how close you are. 

You're just about to jump to present time and land into your room when to grab you from behind. It’s John, he’s hugging you, but you instead accidentally hit the watch to the point he teleports with you. Shit. You end up landing next to your bed but he seemed shocked to the point he ended up making you both fall straight on your bed. Your glasses fell off but he’s a bit heavy, but you don’t wanna push him off you if he’s a bit disoriented from the large time hop. You roll to the point you're on your back. His glasses also fell off. He looks so cute without his glasses. You can feel his breath, he’s slowly getting closer to your face. SHIT GAY PANIC!   
“Uh..” you hear a voice from the door, you and John both looking like you were at some medieval convention. John turns, it’s your brother dirk just standing there. John gets off of you as you hand him his glasses that fell right next to you as you reach for your which is next to him. John puts his glasses on and before you put yours on as you look away from him. John grabs your hand with the shades he grabs your face and looks right at you. He's looking right into your eyes. “ um John?” John jumps out of his trance “ oh sorry and he lets go of your hand. And looks towards your brother. Your bro is just staring at you both you can’t really tell what he’s thinking but it’s normal for your guys to have the strider mask. “Wow gone for one day and you have a boy in your bed, damn Dave you work fast.” You roll your eyes as you put your shades on. “ John, this is dirk, dirk this is John.” John jumps up and goes to shake his hand “ hello yes I’m John egbert!” He smiles when your bro raises an eyebrow. “ Yeah cool I know who you are, dirk has been fantasizing about you for so long to the point I knew who you were by the amazing detail Dave used to describe you he woke up from his dreams.” John put his hand down, he looked even happier to hear that you talked about him.

You watch as Dave grabs a box and he tries to hide it from you. You want to ask to see his world but you weren’t really supposed to go with him anyways so you just look around his room as his brother dirk takes him to the other room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a nightmare in here so I don’t know how to trigger warn it but yeah....

Your bro is now lecturing you for bringing him to your time, he asked how long he’s been gone and he seems a little relieved to know it’s only been night 2. It’s still the day you left originally your bro heard a sound so he flash stepped into your room. But you think about how you landed. You wish you kissed him. To be honest, you're not sure if John wanted the same but the way he acted Kinda makes it seem obvious that he liked you. Dirk reminds you he wants you here tomorrow, he doesn’t want to have to deal with Broderick on his own. You promise him you secure the box in your pocket you have a little gift, it’s for John but for Christmas, it was a necklace you bought a few years ago you don’t know why you bought it but a lady sold it to you for 5 dollars and it ended up being a real gold chain so you saved it. It has a white gold piece hanging from it, it kinda has a bluish tint and looks like waves or an animated wind thing.  
You walk in to John touching your table confused when he hits a button and it makes a sound. You tell him you’ll bring him back later throughout the week. And then you have to go back to school. John did most of his schooling when he was younger so he just works at the bakery. You turn back the year and change they day by one and the hours. You think of his room and you teleport just in time to hear his dad ask for you guys to come down for dinner soon. You and John quickly clean up and get ready for supper. You go down and while walking down the steps John trips behind you and you catch him. He seemed shocked your grabbing his by the hips, John’s face is bright red. John tries to mumble thanks but he looks so cute you couldn’t hold back. You peck him on the forehead and prop him back on the stairs he’s even more red and quiet to break the silence you do a sly smile and say “be careful there I can’t let you getting hurt on me” he smiles and hugs your neck while your down more from the steps elevating him higher then you.  
After the hug ends he pecks your head which shocked you. Maybe he does feel the same. That sent you in thought as you both walked down the stairs trying to regain your composure. His dad smiles at you both as you get down. You see a few of the people staying at the inn they all have stories to tell. As you ate dinner. You plan to leave tomorrow morning after you give John his gift.  
Dinner is over and everyone hangs out and tells stories. This one man who was with a young girl or you think they could be the same age for all you know. He was built pretty big she was almost half his size. You can’t remember his name; it was pretty outlandish. He was sweating whenever the lady was speaking to him, but they claimed to only be friends. They had stories of how they fought together against these giant monsters and armies of dersites. There were others but it’s one of the only memorable ones. They talked about their 10 other friends who helped them and how 2 of them were actually pretty high in power as well as the man. They had to stay cause of the snow which was a little knew to you. It started snowing right as they went in and there one friend said it would be best to find shelter and the others were staying at a different inn. And the night went on from there.  
John heads to bed you follow you don’t usually sleep so early but you go to bed anyways. John starts to stop, he keeps looking at you and then away as if he’s embarrassed. It’s cute. You do something similar as you get into the sleep wear he gave you but before you have the chance to get into it and you're still shirtless he grabs you from behind. A shirtless hottie is grabbing your shirtless body. Your face is bright FUCKEN RED. 

You JUST GRABBED HIM WHILE HE'S SHIRTLESS… oh my god his skin is so warm against yours. WAIT YOUR BOTH SHIRTLESS AND TOUCHING. But, he’s not trying to get away. And the kiss earlier melted your brain, you need him. You sir there for a moment till he does a quick cough. You forgot you were hugging him. You apologize. He doesn’t look at you right away. He grabs his shirt and puts it on he does the same. It’s rather cold anyway so you understand. It’s freezing now and it’s been snowing all night. You get ready to sleep and you sit on your bed. Dave is shivering, he must not be used to the cold at all. You walk over to his bed and sit next to him you put your blanket on him with you next to him. “ thanks and u, about earlier. We never really had a chance to talk much during dinner of what happened on the stairs.” He looks away from you, maybe he’s ashamed? No people where he’s from can date someone of the same gender so maybe he doesn’t want you instead… “ i’m sorry for falling and kissing you on the head after even though you did it first to be honest. I’m also sorry for hugging you from behind. Well both times, it’s fine if we’re friends but I just. Want to get to know you and scared your gonna be gone one second.” Did you actually just skip the fact you have feelings for him but also confessed? Damn your confusing. You take your blanket and start to go into your bed but dave looks down “ it’s not that. John, see it’s not that, I just don’t get you.” He doesn’t get you? What doesn’t he get? True your being vague but your not sure how he it’ll go. Dave lays down, he’s still shivering you get up once more and get behind him and throw your blankets on top of him as you slide under he turns over and questions you “don’t think I didn’t notice your shivering mr cool kid just thought if we sleep together you’d be warmer”. He smiles as you face him and he faces away and you cuddle him.  
He stops shivering after awhile, but he seems so peaceful when he sleeps you move over his head and you think about how your not supposed to sleep in the same bed with someone unless your married. Damn do you not regret it tho he’s so warm and adorable. You want to kiss him again but, on the lips. You fantasize about how you think it would be. After awhile of fantasizing you start to doze for the first time you didn’t have a dream instead you woke up to Dave’s face inches away from yours. His breath smells better than you expect. His morning breath is intoxicating. You stare at his face up close and with out his shades you see his white eyelashes and dark freckles, his sharp jaw and strong nose. His eyebrow as a cut in it with a scar coming from it. His breathing changes as he moves closer to you his mouth is almost touching yours. He looks a little sad. You give in and kiss him. Your lip slightly parted pressed into his. They're soft and warm. You slowly break from his lips and out of nowhere his eyes shoot open and he flips you under him. He’s now on top of you holding down each of your hands with his. He has you completely pinned. He seems panicked and scared. He’s practically panting like something bad just happened, your scared he woke up during the kiss. But now he looks over around the room. And then looks at you he jumps off of you. He looks terrified, but not of you. Maybe he had a bad dream, you didn’t share a dream last night. The only thing you want to do right now is comfort him and calm him down. You still have time till your dad comes in to wake you up.  
You grab Dave from the corner of the bed and hug him close to you. His breathing is starting to be more calm, he loosens up a little in your embrace. You wonder what got him so shaken up. 

AUTHOR NOTES!!: If you think Dave woke from the kiss you were wrong he was out of it but I think John might know it’s a shared feeling and Dave likes him back. Idk I’m a bad writer and a terrible story plot writer. 

You doze off with John hugging you tightly you feel comfortable in his grasp. But when your dream starts you see John fall straight to the ground. You're in your room sitting at your desk with the love of your life out on the floor you run over to him. But before you get to him he turned to air and the room went dark grey and abandoned. It looks like the place was on fire. You see a silhouette of a flying man with a a green glow. It’s flying around and then out of know where a green flash near the door bro is standing there with one of those looks before a strife his head down enough to cover his shades his smirk of pity the building shakes and your bro flash steps to behind you. The room smells of blood and you fall onto the ground. The ground has a wet feeling and when you stand up, the substance drips, it’s red and slowly running. A drip comes from the ceiling, it’s also blood. Your bro puts his sheath to your throat as you look up at the ceiling, it mirrors back at you but with a bunch of dead Versions of you. You see not only you but Dirk's body which was where the blood was dripping his head was gone. Bro it’s now running his blade against your legs. The pain is nothing new but it stung like a bitch as he cut through your jeans as the blade broke open the skin.you push out of his hold and it cuts open your leg even more. But you get away, you grab your sword which seems to be broken in half. You got ready to fight back as you get kicked back my bro. Your fall seemed slow motions as the ceiling started to get father and bro started to leave view. The bed was like water. You went splashing into a pond. The water was surrounded by reddish looking alligators . You find John there on the other side of the room near a window. The room was completely red with an orange floor. John stood in a blue shirt and his him facing away from you he’s a distance away from you so you throw your body out of the water and around the alligators. You start screaming for John’s attention. “ JOHN!! JOHN PLEASE.” He starts to turn around and he disappears. And out of no where you get stabbed in the back. Your breath feels warm as your body gets cold you turn to see a man pitch black with a spade. He has a knife and it’s sticking through you.  
Your eyes shoot open as your alert and getting ready to fight you end up pinning John. You thought it was bro or the spade man. It wasn’t you were a bit shaken up from your dream and you think John realized that the moment you pinned him down.  
John is now cradling you in his arms and you feel at ease knowing he didn’t leave your side or ditch you. You don’t think you could let him get hurt ever. John's dad knocks on the door and tell you to wake up. Merry Christmas.


	9. Sorry not a chapter

I don’t know if I’m gonna keep putting this up due to lack of editing and only writing it for the fun. I don’t even think many people read it so I don’t know if anyone even wants to read it so I’m gonna put it on a hiatus with how school is going rn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the thing saying I’ll post tomorrow is at the bottom ignore it... I don’t know how to get rid of it... ITS NOT EVEN ON SO IM CONFUSED HOW ITS THERE!!!


	10. Also not a chapter

If I were to put up another fanfiction even though It’s not mcyt would anyone be made? I already wrote part of it awhile ago..... 

I’m just gonna post it... if I do continue this it will be in June so sorry for inconvenience for the few people who read this..

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll post the next chapter tomorrow.


End file.
